NIEINASNIASFNIA
Optional plug-ins available from disc or download All of these optional Plug-ins and Presets can be found in the Goodies folders on your installation disc. They can also be found at the following locations: *For Windows: http://www.adobe.com/support/downloads/product.jsp?product=39&platform=Windows *For Mac OS: http://www.adobe.com/support/downloads/product.jsp?product=39&platform=Macintosh Note: Installing on Windows Vista requires administration privileges. Disable Vista UAC (User Access Control found under the User Preferences) before you modify the contents in the Program Files folder. * MAC ONLY plug-ins *Bigger Tiles *ContactSheet II *ExtractPlus *Layer Comps to WPG *PatternMaker *PhotomergeUI *Picture Package *Texture presets for Texturizer *TWAIN *Web Photo Gallery (WebContactSheetII) To the top Legacy plug-ins available only from download *For Windows: http://www.adobe.com/support/downloads/product.jsp?product=39&platform=Windows *For Mac OS: http://www.adobe.com/support/downloads/product.jsp?product=39&platform=Macintosh File Formats: *Alias *Electricimage *JPEG2000 *RLA *SGIRGB *SoftImage Optional Extensions: *DisableGetInfoComment* *DisableScratchCompress* *ForceVM Compression* *ForceVMBuffering* *DisableVMBuffering* *RememberSlowFiles* *Unlimited Clipboard Size* *Unlimited Preview Size Additional plug-ins: *HSBHSL *Texture Fill *Overscroll Always* *Overscroll Floating Windows* To the top Plug-in descriptions and installation instructions To install any of these plug-ins, drop the appropriate file into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins folder, and restart Photoshop. Some plug-ins require additional installation steps for related files, as outlined below. HSBHSL The "HSL&HSB" plug-in allows conversion between RGB and HSL (Hue, Saturation, and Lightness) and between RGB and HSB (Hue, Saturation, and Brightness) within Photoshop. This plug-in also allows you to change the Hue, Saturation, or Luminosity of an image as independent channels. Or, to change HSL/HSB using channel operations (calculations). Overscroll Always and Overscroll Floating (Mac OS only) Overscrolling allows you to continue to pan a document when outside the document bounds (marked by the default gray color area surrounding the image). By default, images that fit within the document window cannot be overscrolled. To enable this behavior at all times, drop the Overscroll Always plug-in into the Plug-Ins folder. To enable this behavior for all floating windows, drop the Overscroll Floating plug-in into the Plug-Ins folder. Bigger Tiles On computers with > 1 GB of RAM, you can optimize Photoshop to take advantage of the RAM in your system and manage memory more efficiently. This plug-in is only useful if you are working with documents of large pixel dimensions (thousands in each direction). It isn't recommended if you work with documents containing many layers (>50 pixel layers). Note: Using Bigger Tiles plug-in can reduce the total time taken for most operations. However, it can result in slower painting and non-smooth drawing of previews while updating. From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plug-Ins/Extension/Bigger Tiles plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins/Extensions folder and restart Photoshop. Contact Sheet II and Picture Package The ability to create contact sheets and picture packages as a PDF presentation is now available in Adobe Bridge CS4 Output Module. Adobe highly recommends creating your contact sheets and picture packages this way. If you would like to continue using the legacy ContactSheetII and/or Picture Package plug-ins, please follow these steps: *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Optional Plug-Ins/Automate/ContactSheetII plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins/Automate folder (for both Contact Sheet and Picture Package). *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Presets/Layouts folder into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Presets folder and restart Photoshop. Optional: To add this legacy functionality back into Bridge (as a menu item), do the following: *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plugins/Bridge Startup Scripts/photoshop_contact_sheet_ii folder and the photoshop_contact_sheet_ii.jsx file into following locations: **Mac OS: //Library/Application Support/Adobe/Startup Scripts CS4/Adobe Photoshop/ **Windows XP: //Program Files/Common Files/Adobe/Startup Scripts CS4/Adobe Photoshop/ **Windows Vista: //Program Files (x86)/Common Files/Adobe/Startup Scripts CS4/Adobe Photoshop/ *Restart Bridge. Contact Sheet II v10.0 by Sarah A. Kong, Foster Brereton, and Charles A. McBrianPicture Package v10.0 by Sarah A. Kong, Foster Brereton, Russell Williams, and Dave Rau Copyright Â©1997 -- 2007 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. Extract To install the legacy filter Extract, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plug-Ins/Filters/ExtractPlus plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins/Filters folder. Then, restart Photoshop. Adobe Extract Plug-in v8.0 by Gregg Wilensky, Michael Kaplan, Tom Rurark, Scott Cohen, and Stephen Schiller Copyright Â©1997 -- 2007 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. File Formats To install any of the file format plug-ins, drag the appropriate file to the Plug-Ins folder inside the Adobe Photoshop CS4 folder. When you restart Photoshop, the file format appears in the list of available file formats in the open and save dialogs. Alias The Alias file format plug-in allows you to read and write files in the Alias .pix format. This format is commonly used for 3D rendering software from Alias/Wavefront, and in some image-editing software on UNIX systems. ElectricImage The ElectricImage format plug-in allows you to read and write files in the ElectricImage picture format. 3D rendering software from ElectricImage uses this format. JPEG2000 The JPEG2000 format allows you to read and write files in this format. RLA The RLA file format plug-in allows you to read and write files in the Wavefront .rla format. This format is commonly used for high-end 3D rendering software from Alias/Wavefront, and in some image-editing software on UNIX systems. SGIRGB The SGIRGB format plug-in allows you to read and write files in the SGI image format. This format is commonly used by software on the Silicon Graphics platform. The SGI image format plug-in recognizes the filename extensions .sgi, .rgb, .rgba, and .bw. SoftImage The SoftImage format plug-in allows you to read and write files in the SoftImage picture format. 3D rendering software from SoftImage uses this format. Copyright Â© 1989-2005 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. Layer Comps to Web Photo Gallery The ability to create a Web Photo Gallery can now be found in Adobe Bridge CS4 Output Module. Adobe highly recommends creating your Web Photo Galleries this way. If you would like to continue using the script for Layer Comps to Web Photos Gallery, follow these steps and then restart Photoshop. *Install the Web Photo Gallery plug-in. *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Presets/Scripts/Layer Comps To WPG.jsx file into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Presets/Scripts folder. Overwrite the existing Layer Comps To WPG.jsx. *Non-English locales only: From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodie/Presets/Scripts/Layer Comps to WPG folder to the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Presets/Scripts folder. Web Photo Gallery v10.0 by Sarah A. Kong, Foster Brereton, and Charles A. McBrian Copyright Â©1997 -- 2007 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. Optional Extensions (Mac OS only) To install the Optional Extension plug-ins, quit Photoshop and copy the appropriate files into the Adobe Photoshop/Plug-Ins/Extensions folder and then restart Photoshop. Disable Scratch Compression By default, Photoshop compresses pages before writing them to the scratch file. This compression does not result in a smaller scratch file since Photoshop still reserves space for the uncompressed pages. For slow disk drives or SCSI implementations, the reduction in data more than compensates for the time required to compress or decompress the data. For fast disk drives and SCSI implementations, however, the time savings isn't as great. Installing the "Disable Scratch Compression" plug-in disables scratch page compression. It offers slight performance improvement on machines with fast disk drives and SCSI implementations. Disable VM Buffering When running on a Macintosh with more than 4 GB of RAM, or running the 32-bit application on Windows 64 bit with more than 2 GB of RAM, Photoshop tells the OS to use the extra RAM. It uses the RAM as a buffer for the scratch file to speed up scratch file access. To ensure that Photoshop doesn't access the extra RAM, use this plug-in. Force VM Compression By default, Photoshop doesn't perform "aggressive" scratch disk compression before saving a file, making file saves much faster. If the scratch disk is the disk where file is being saved and there is little disk space left, you sometimes can't save the file to that disk. Installing "Force VM Compression" in the plug-ins folder forces aggressive scratch disk compression to take place before each file save. Therefore, you can save files to the same disk as the scratch disk when the uncompressed scratch disk would not allow it. Saving files is slower than running without this plug-in, but the plug-in makes more disk space available during the save. Remember Slow Files By default, Photoshop removes files from the Open Recent file list if it takes longer than 20 ticks (1/3 second) to figure out the file location. Some removable devices and some network drives can take longer. Installing "Remember Slow Files" in the plug-ins folder prevents the Open Recent list from forgetting about files that take too long to resolve when the list is updated (it allows up to 20 seconds). However, saving or opening a file can take longer if this plug-in is installed. Unlimited Clipboard Size Some applications, including the Finder, become crash-prone in the presence of large clipboards. Hence, Photoshop imposes a 4-MB limit on the size of any clipboard PICT it exports. Installing "Unlimited Clipboard Size" removes this limit. Therefore, you can export larger PICT clipboards, but also increase the chance that other applications crash because of the amount of data on the clipboard. Unlimited Preview Size If you have Full Size for Image Previews turned on, Photoshop limits the size of the preview to 512 x 512 pixels. The Unlimited PreviewSize plug-in removes the 512 x 512 pixel limit on file previews. Copyright Â©1989-2005 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. PatternMaker To install the legacy filter, Pattern Maker, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plug-Ins/Filters/PatternMaker plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins/Filters folder and then restart Photoshop Adobe Pattern Maker Plug-In v7.0 by Scott Cohen Copyright Â©1997 -- 2007 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. PhotomergeUI To install this legacy filter interactive PhotomergeUI, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plug-Ins/Automate/PhotomergeUI plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins/Automatefolder and then restart Photoshop. Copyright Â©2006 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. TWAIN (Mac OS only) If you would like to have TWAIN support on your Macintosh system, then Adobe strongly recommends that you access your device through Rosetta (PPC) OS. Otherwise, we suggest that you scan your image in first and then separately open the image in Photoshop. To install the legacy TWAIN plug-in for Macintosh, copy the ///Goodies/Optional plug-Ins/Import-Export/TWAIN plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plug-ins/Import-Export folder. Note (Windows-only): Adobe strongly suggests that you use WIA support for your device if available. If your device does not support WIA drivers, then Adobe recommends that you try updating your TWAIN driver. Photoshop doesn't support TWAIN for any 64-bit operating systems. Contact the manufacture of your device for further TWAIN support direction. Textures for Texturizer Filter To install the legacy textures to be used with the Texturizer filter, drop the///Goodies/Presets/Textures folder into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Presets folder. Then, restart Photoshop. Web Photo Gallery The ability to create a Web Photo Gallery is now available in the Adobe Bridge CS4 Output Module. Adobe highly recommends creating your Web Photo Galleries this way. If you would like to continue using the legacy Web Photos Gallery plug-in (WebContactSheetII), follow these steps: *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plug-Ins/Automate/WebContactSheetII plug-in into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Plugins/Automate folder *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Presets/Web Photo Gallery folder into the //Adobe Photoshop CS4/Presets folder and then restart Photoshop. See below for a movie demonstrating the above steps. Optional: To add this legacy functionality back into Bridge (as a menu item), do the following: *From the Photoshop CS4 install disc, drop the ///Goodies/Optional plugins/Bridge Startup Scripts/photoshop_web_contact_sheet folder and photoshop_web_contact_sheet.jsx file into following locations: **Mac OS: //Library/Application Support/Adobe/Startup Scripts CS4/Adobe Photoshop/ **Windows XP: //Program Files/Common Files/Adobe/Startup Scripts CS4/Adobe Photoshop/ **WindowsVista: //Program Files (x86)/Common Files/Adobe/Startup Scripts CS4/Adobe Photoshop/ *Restart Bridge. To see a movie about using the legacy Web Photos Gallery plug-in in Photoshop CS4, see Use the legacy Web Photos Gallery plug-in in Photoshop CS4. Web Photo Gallery v10.0 by Sarah A. Kong, Foster Brereton, and Charles A. McBrian Copyright ©1997 -- 2007 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved. Finding files in Elements Organizer You can use albums, smart albums, projects, keyword tags, Smart Tags, and star ratings as filters to quickly find specific files. In addition, you can search for files by date, date range, or media type. You can find files this way in both Elements Organizer and the Project workspace. For more information on finding files in Elements Organizer, see the corresponding Help topic in the Elements Organizer user guide. WavePad Help Editing *iTunes/aac/m4p files do not load properly Effects and Editing *How do you shorten the length of a fade in and fade out? *I have a dictation audio file, and there is a very loud hiss in the background, can Wavepad help me fix this? *When I click Effects/Special Effects/Reduce Vocals, nothing happens. How to... *Converting format X to format Y and Other Information on File Sizes *How do I save as.. (mp3 etc.) *I Paid for the Masters Edition of Wavepad but it does not say it anywhere. *Set up to Record Voice *Text to Speech (TTS) and Speech Recognition (SR) Specific Audio File Format Support *Audio File Formats Components Download Page *Sound File Formats Overview (file format information) *Sound File Formats Technical Support (ie. Wav files do not load) *Wave File Compression Codecs Compared *Why can't I open my m4a file?